Met
Met is a recurring Mechaniloid enemy from the Mega Man series that has a indestructible hard hat. The word Met is derived from the word hel'met'. They are also called Mettool, Metall, Mettall, and Mettaur. They didn't have an official name in English, changing between the three names through the games until 2004 when the name Mettaur was used in all western Mega Man games since. Their official Japanese name is , with Mettool and similars being mistranslations. They are unofficially called Hard Hats in some strategy guides. These robots have appeared in almost all of the Mega Man game series, except for the Mega Man Legends series. They mostly appear as enemies, but there are also bosses such as the giant Met in Dr. Wily's castle in Mega Man 4, Metall Daddy. In Mr. X's castle in Mega Man 6 there is a Met boss operating a tank, named Mettonger Z. In Mega Man ZX, there is a giant Met miniboss, named Powmettaur. Mets in the original series Mets in the X series game.]] Mets appear in the X series with many incarnations, each with their own unique trait. Generally though, Mets behave and look almost exactly like the ones from the original series, albeit there are specialized types of Mets. Mets in the Zero series The Mets appear in all four games from the Mega Man Zero series, but they don't have any new attribute, being called ancient Mechaniloids. In the first three games from the Zero series, they don't appear as normal enemies. They only appear if Hacker Cyber-elves like Metoras are used to turn almost all enemies of the stage into Mets. These Mets seem to be all from Mega Man 7, making them Metall RW (land enemies), Heli Metall RW (aerial enemies) and Swim Metall RW (aquatic enemies). In Mega Man Zero 4, there are only standard Mettaurs (without RW in its name) in Fenri Lunaedge's stage. It's possible to use their helmets as a shield by using the Zero Knuckle. Mets in the ZX series Pattrolaur Pattrolaur is a overfactored patroller Mettaur designed and developed by Slither Inc.. Remettaur Remettaur, known as Metall RE in Japan, is a Met similar to the Metall Mommy. Produced by a factory on Slither Inc.'s request, when a Remettaur is destroyed, mini Mettaurs jump out, the mini Mettaurs appear to be short-fused and explodes shortly. Powmettaur Powmettaur, known as Metall Powered (メットールパワード) in Japan, is the sub boss from Area H. It's similar to the Metall Daddy and Mettaur Gigant. It drops Mini-Mets from the top of its head, spits balloons with enemies in them, and can hover like a UFO. It was originally designed as a amusement park mascot. VMettaur VMettaur, known as Metall V in Japan, is the latest model Mettaur from Mega Man ZX Advent that appears in the Quarry. It spits mini Mettaur bombs. Its cute looks earned it nominations to be mascot for amusement parks. Mets in the Battle Network series In the MegaMan Battle Network series, the Mets are computer viruses that attack with pickets and shockwaves. There are three basic Mettaurs that appears in all games: The first Mettaur found in the games has a yellow helmet and doesn't hide under it. The second Mettaur, Mettaur2, has a red helmet and hides under the helmet while another Mettaur is attacking. Mettaur3 is blue and acts like Mettaur2, only having higher stats. In MegaMan Battle Network 4, there is a Mettaur Village. Mets in the Star Force series In the MegaMan Star Force series there are Mets called "Mettenna". Its name is probably a combination of the words Met and antenna, this may be due to that now it has an antenna. Their appearance and movements are similar to the Mettaurs from the MegaMan Battle Network series. The only difference is that their helmets have a sharp point on the tip which gives off tiny ring-shaped radio waves. Other media ]] The Mets appeared in various Mega Man media, like the Mega Man animated series, Mega Man: Upon a Star, MegaMan NT Warrior, Rockman Megamix, and others. In the Mega Man cartoon series, the Met only appears in the first episode, "The Beginning." He talks by making funny sounds, yet Dr. Light seems to understand him. The Met goes out into the field with Roll and helps Dr. Light in the lab. Many items seem to come out of his hardhat, even an entire stretcher for Mega Man. The Mets also makes short appearances in Mega Man: Upon a Star in a amusement park (Train Met and a common Met), and Rockman Megamix in a construction area. In the MegaMan NT Warrior animes, the Mettaur is a recurring virus. In the first episode of Rockman EXE Stream and the 14th episode of Rockman EXE Beast+, one giant Mettaur virus appears. Similar enemies Enemies similar to the Mets. *Picket Man, a special type of Met. *Umbrella Guard *Shothead *Shekuten *Brain Break *Brown See also *Guts-Dozer Category:Classic enemies Category:Mega Man X enemies Category:Mega Man Zero enemies Category:Mega Man Zero 1 enemies Category:Mega Man Zero 2 enemies Category:Mega Man Zero 3 enemies Category:Mega Man Zero 4 enemies Category:Mega Man ZX enemies Category:Mega Man ZX Advent enemies Category:MegaMan Battle Network enemies Category:MegaMan Star Force enemies Category:Robots made by Dr. Light Category:Enemies